Name
by peacelight
Summary: What could possibly drive 5 year old William Holmes to being called Sherlock, his older brother Mycroft had something to do with it. This is why William came to decide that people should call him Sherlock One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Sherlock

* * *

William Holmes was being walked to school by his older brother Mycroft. William thought this was pointless, he was perfectly capable of getting himself to school. Plus Mycroft would never be any real use if there was a kidnapper. So all of his mothers' arguments were invalid.

William suspected that their mother wanted Mycroft too look out for him.

"We are almost their William." Mycroft said.

"Will there be other kids like us?" William asked. He was hoping to met someone interesting, so that he could have conversations with people weren't his brother, and would be nice for him.

"Like you perhaps, but there are no children like me." Mycroft said smugly.

"Hey!" William said. That was a huge insult. William always thought he and Mycroft were the same, but Mycroft loved to disagree,

"It's not your fault that you are ordinary, little brother." Mycroft said in a mean older brother voice.

"I am not ordinary" William huffed like every other five year old boy that wanted to stand up to his brother.

William never would admit it but he thought Mycroft was amazing. He was so smart, all William wanted was to be as smart as Mycroft. It wasn't fair that Mycroft had such a head start, William was sure if he was the older brother he would be the smarter one.

"You are so ordinary, even your name is." Mycroft said.

"What do you mean?" William asked. He hated asking questions Mycroft always looked so smug.

"Well Mycroft is such a unique name. But William it's so ordinary, you won't even be the only William in school." Mycroft knew that names were so meaningless and his brother was special and gifted but he could never admit that.

William frowned. If names were so important his was a problem. And William knew that when faced with a problem you had no choice but to find the simplest way to remove it. Mycroft had thought him that.

Mycroft had expected William to say something. But he remained quiet for the rest of the walk. Now Mycroft knew that he should be happy, he always said that he preferred William quiet, but really William was the only one in his life besides his mother (on her none stupid days) that he wanted to talk too.

William knew that he was too young to have his name changed legally. So he had to work with what he had. Williams Scott Holmes is what was written on most of his documents. He also had Sherlock as a middle name, his father picked it out. William knew that there were plenty of fictional characters named Scott so that was out. Even thought William never spent much time around people, he had yet to encounter anyone with the name Sherlock. He would have to confirm that no one in his school had that name then commit to it.

Sherlock didn't sound so bad.

Mycroft walked William into the building.

"I can find my own way now." William soon to be Sherlock insisted.

"Mother asked me to walk you to your class and I won't have you tattle on me." Mycroft said with a huff, as he guided Sherlock to his classroom.

Mycroft was aware that this was the point in which an older brother was meant to offer words of comfort or whatever other nonsense, but he knew that William would be fine. So what was the point or displaying emotion needlessly?

William walked into the class, the teacher greeted him with a smile.

"Hello there sweetie, you can go sit over by Scott. " the still nameless teacher said. The boy Scott was sticking crayons in his nose, immediately William was glad that he didn't pick Scott as his new name.

William sat down and watched as Mycroft walked away.

The teacher walked around being all cheery and fun. William decided he didn't like her either. As William observed the other children he realized they all seemed boring. Mycroft had thought him to evaluate people and all William was seeing was dull annoying children.

"Alright class listen up" the teacher said.

William sat attentively though Mycroft had warned him that he would not be taught anything new. William hoped that he would gain some knew knowledge.

"Alright my name is Ms. Piper." the lady smiled. "Now we are going to go around the room introducing ourselves."

William was already bored. This was useless he could be at home studying interesting things or thinking of new experiments.

Ms. Piper pointed at a student and they gave their name. It was a boring exercise.

It finally got interesting when Ms. Piper pointed to another boy Williams age.

"Tell us you name sweetheart" Ms. Piper said. Somehow the moronic children had yet to grasp such a simple concept.

"My name is William, but everyone calls me Will." This was not okay.

In that moment little William decided. He didn't want to be like these kids, he wanted to be unique like Mycroft.

When the teacher pointed at him William Holmes stood up. "My name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes."

"Dear I thought you name was William." Ms. Piper asked.

"Yes it is but I prefer to be called Sherlock. William is a boring name. "Sherlock said with certainty.

"William is not a boring name." Ms. Piper said to placate the child Sherlock was sure. "But if you prefer Sherlock alright."

That night Sherlock went home and told his parents to call him Sherlock. He told them there was another child in his class that was named William and he wanted to be different.

After that night no one ever called Sherlock Holmes William again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you guys like it, sorry for any mistakes **

**Reviews appreciated, no flamers **


End file.
